


Eternal Battle

by Merfilly



Category: Christian Bible, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Good and Evil are marked for all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Battle

Someday, they will be Gabriel and Lucifer. Someday, millions of people will grow up knowing the one rejected the Creator after being the favorite. Someday, millions will know that one leads the Host to triumph over evil.

This is not someday. This is the culmination of a war that has seen such death. This is a galaxy far away, a long time ago. The volcanic planet is only like Hell will be someday. The men, once brothers of spirit, battle with passion on one side and loss on the other.

The Fallen One loses the battle, and wins the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> So my prompt was Angel or Demon AU and this happened. Blame Michael Moorcock for my love of an Eternal Champion theme.


End file.
